


Turn About is Fair Play

by Burningchaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blatant Sexism, But for Reasons, Gen, OCC - Freeform, Snark, Swearing, payback is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: I imagine this came about when Darcy tells everyone she will handle how Rumlow treats her. But like he doesn't mean to cause he likes her, but yeah...also this is a one shot. See notes.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Turn About is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a cold med induced insomnia while running a hundred and three fever. Also not proofed. Seriously this could be a vocb/grammar nightmare sorry/not sorry. Also I am still really sick. Blarg.

Darcy narrowed her eyes at the gym doors, _I can do this. I can do this. Nat said my idea was brilliant so this will work_. She ran her hands down the skin tight leggings and adjusted the super hold really awesome Thor be blessed sports bra that Nat found. The girls were right where they were supposed to be. Darcy took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and opened the door. He was here. 

_‘Time to get this show on the road.’_

Adding an extra bounce to her step, “Hey, there Tyler, looking mighty fine today!” Darcy called out to the swarthy agent who was walking out as she walked in, she offered him a fist bump and moved on.

“Look at you Cameron!” She moved over to her friend and hissed, “Play along”, in his ear. Cameron’s eyes widened as she stroked his bicep, well what might someday be a bicep...if he was lucky. “Got some nice definition going there, I can show some curls later that will blow your mind if you want?” Darcy stared at him hard.

“Uh, yeah that would be great Darcy.” He managed to squeak out. Darcy nodded to him and moved on. She looked toward her goal and saw Brock, Jack, Steve and Bucky were watching her. Good. 

“Maria, you look stunning in those incredibly sweaty clothes.” She grinned at her friend. Maria made a noise, which not being Nat she couldn’t interpret, so she continued as Maria walked toward the changing room. “I hate to see you leave, but I love watching you walk away.” Darcy winced internally as she yelled. Maria whipped around, gave her the finger and left. She was going to pay for that later. 

“Oh yummy,” Darcy sauntered over to her target. “Look at all this delish man meat.” She went over and laid her hand on Rumlow’s arm. “I’m going to have Tony declare shirts illegal. I mean Jack, I never knew how many musclely, muscles you have going on. Now I know what Shakira means when she sings _Hips don’t lie._ “She looks up at him and she can see he’s struggling not to laugh, in fact Bucky is sagging against the wall and Steve is trying to look everywhere but at her. She looks at Brock and he is just staring at her, mouth half open and his face slowly turning an interesting shade of red. 

Darcy reached over, grabs a handful of Brock surprisingly chiseled ass and squeezes. “Damn, I could bounce quarters off that ass.” Darcy feels like she has settled into her role. “Wanna have some drinks with the ladies and I tonight so we can see if it works?” She moves in real close, bites her lip and looks up at him through her lashes, “I mean that in the nicest possible way, I wouldn’t want you to feel objectified or anything. I know with a body like that it can happen but I’m not that kinda girl.” She trails her fingers over his chest and down his stomach, and fuck if he wasn’t such an ass she would bang him like a storm door in a hurricane. “No,” she asks when he doesn’t say anything, “it’s okay baby, there is always another time.” 

She steps back and looks at his face, he’s pissed but she can see he gets in now. She should stop but just has to get in the final dig. Darcy starts walking to the treadmill, looks back at him and goes, ”Oink, Oink baby.”


End file.
